


The Angel of Thedas

by deadlylampshades



Category: Dragon Age II, Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Basically lara and kurtis in the dragon age universe with mage Kurtis and spy Lara, F/M, angel of darkness, it's spicy, lartis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlylampshades/pseuds/deadlylampshades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe if you stopped talking to yourself you wouldn't need random strangers to rescue you," the mage said. </p>
<p>"I don't think I could make that sacrifice, I'm the most interesting person I know," Lara replied.</p>
<p>- </p>
<p>Lara and Kurtis in the Dragon Age Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel of Thedas

When the Champion of Kirkwall met Lady Lara Croft on her Deep Roads expedition, she was thoroughly surprised at this mysterious woman. 

Noble in birth, her wit was as sharp as her daggers and she often spent some time with the Champion, recounting stories of her cave spelunking. Some would swear her a dwarf from the way she navigated the Deep Roads, and some would swear her a demon, from the speed and precision of her daggers against the darkspawn. 

Truthfully, it seemed as if all of Thedas had an opinion on Lady Lara Croft. 

Lara left the Deep Roads Expedition with her own private stash, and her and Hawke parted on amicable terms. 

"It was rather lovely meeting you," Hawke said, taking a moment to wipe the sweat from her brow. "Where will you go now?"

"Back home, I think. My dwarven servant Winston probably misses me. After that, well, I can never be sure," Lara replied, with a smile.

"I hear Nevarra is lovely this time of year," Hawke said, a wistful look in her eyes. "Dragons, everywhere."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"If you do ever come to Kirkwall - Maker knows why you would willingly come to Kirkwall but, anyway - I'd love to buy you a drink. You'll pay of course."

Lara's eyes twinkled. "Would not have it any other way, dear Hawke. Send my love to Varric, would you?"   
With that, Lara kissed Hawke on the cheek, slung her backpack over her shoulder and left the entrance of the Deep Roads. 

\- 

According to The Tale of the Champion, that's the last the Champion ever saw of her. But he adds, that he knows she's out there somewhere, a dagger in one hand, a glass of wine in the other and a wry smirk on her face. 

-

"Oh fuck off," Lara swore loudly, narrowly missing a mage's fireball. 

"It's too early in the morning for this much fire," she sighed when the apostate dropped dead, his blood staining her new boots. She stepped back and rubbed her weary eyes. 

"'Freedom for the mages, freedom for the mages' they sang the same song for so long and when they have freedom their only wish is to ruin my day, why I just-"  
Lara's monologue was abruptly interrupted by the flash of a lightning bolt. 

She span around and saw a creeping red Templar stalker scream and drop to the ground, lifeless. 

The source of the lightning bolt seemed to be the apostate with messy black hair. He had a defined face, and such piercing blue eyes - it was impossible not to stare, even a little. 

"Maybe if you stopped talking to yourself you wouldn't need random strangers to rescue you," the mage said. 

"I don't think I could make that sacrifice, I'm the most interesting person I know," Lara replied. 

Both of them became instantly aware that the other was armed and eyed each other cautiously. 

"So? I suppose I should say thank you."

"That would be polite, yes."

"Circle kicked you out?" Lara asked, her fingers gripping tightly on her daggers.

The strange man laughed - a rather pleasant sound. "Probably. If I had ever been in one that is - I was an apostate before it was cool. Never been in a Circle. Can't see all the fuss."

"Oh, of course, I agree," Lara replied. "The Mage Rebellion is really just an overreaction. The giant hole in the sky and the war is nothing serious either."

"Fereldan, I take it?"

"How do you know?"

"I can tell from both the accent and the dry humour." 

"And here I was thinking it was the stench of dog on my clothes. Truly nothing is better than home," she said, looking wistfully in the distance for a moment. 

The mage smirked briefly. "Why are you here?" 

"Personal business. And you?"

"Very personal business."

"What witty banter we have, us two. I'm Lara, by the way."

He hesitated before replying. "Kurtis."

There was stony silence. 

He coughed. "Well then. We've proven both capable of reason and thought and intelligent conversation. I think we can both let the other leave."

"That seems fair," she said, sheathing her daggers. 

As Kurtis attempted to walk past her, she saw his hand hesitate towards his staff for a second - reflex? She wasn't about to question it. She instantly reached out and grabbed it from him. The staff was golden, and vibrated with magic. 

"Now now, didn't we have an agreement?" Lara replied condescendingly. 

"Give that back."

"How do I know you are honourable?" 

"If I wanted to hurt you, do you not think I would have let that red templar do the work for me?" he said through gritted teeth. 

She raised an eyebrow. "Why did you save me, though?" 

Here Kurtis's voice grew determined. "Can't stand red templars. Bastards represent the worst of everything. I'll make it my personal mission to get rid of them."

"One man against the entire army of Red Templars?" she said incredulously. 

"Sometimes all you need is one," he said simply. Profound conviction was tied to those words. 

He tapped his foot impatiently. "Can I get my staff back? I know nobles like you are scared sick of mages, but I'm rather fond of that staff. It was my mother's."

Lara's hand stroked Kurtis's jaw and she smirked. "I don't think you know any nobles like me."

"I think I'd like to." 

Lara withdrew her hand. "I'm one of a kind."

"I have no doubt that you are. Now give it back," he said, trying - and failing - not to sound like a young child. 

Lara couldn't help but smile.

Kurtis took this opportunity to grab her by her jacket and pull her closer. He traced over her shoulder, to her right arm, which held the staff, and let his hand grip over hers. Calloused, but warm. "Hand it over."

"You know, you seem so obsessed with your staff, but I don't think you need it to be dangerous," Lara said, softly. 

"And I don't think you need daggers to be dangerous either."  
She could feel his warm breath on skin, and finally reliquished her grip on the staff. The centerpiece of the staff seemed to be a a circular blade of sorts, that glowed a dull sunset orange. Unlike anything she had ever seen. 

Kurtis let go of her jacket and then paused. "That's the Inquisition insignia, isn't it?"

"Perhaps."

"You're... part of the Inquisition?"

"Perhaps."

His face lit up. "By Andraste, this must be fate. I... I was actually on my way to Skyhold. I need to ask for help."

"So does half of Thedas, but I think the Inquisitior has her hands full trying to fix the problem of that false god."

"I can help with that."

"Can you really?" Lara asked, sighing. Every commoner who ever picked up a sword believed he could help the inquisition, and frankly, it was boring her. 

"I know where the Red Templars come from." Kurtis paused, letting the weight of the information sink in. 

"Wait... Let me guess... Are they from.… the Templar Order? Shh, don't tell me."

Kurtis rolled his eyes. "I'm serious. I know the bastard smuggling lyrium, who is forcing it down all the Templars throats. His name is Eckhardt, and I can help get rid of him."

"That's a hefty accusation. I assume you have proof?"

"I know Eckhardt well." Kurtis replied, breaking eye contact. 

"What, is he your father or something?" she joked. 

"Well he forcefed red lyrium and killed my father. Is that close enough?"

Lara had the grace to look ashamed but did not apologize. "I'm not sure if I can help. I'm just one of Sister Nightingale's agents. I'm responsible for scouting the Deep Roads. I was on my way to Valammar, actually-"

"But you're part of them - come on. At least try. With the Red Templars gone... the Inquisition could do even more."

Lara twirled her braid. "What would you have of me?"

"Come with me to Skyhold, and get the Inquisitor to listen to me. Make her understand. That's all. Then you can go back to the woods or whatever you do."

"I don't know..."

Kurtis gazed at her despairingly. "Do you want anything? What else could you want? Gold? Something more? I'm serious - if it's anything I can give you. I will. I will do whatever it takes to get rid of Eckhardt and his Templars." 

His intensity was so raw and real that Lara felt herself wrapped in his every word. She was quiet for a while before finally replying.   
"I'm sure I'll figure something out."

Kurtis blinked rapidly. "Does that mean-?"

"Come along then, Skyhold's a long walk, we better get started."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the reading! Hit me up on tumblr @demandsofthequn to scream more about mage Kurtis


End file.
